


Baby I'm Yours

by HoneyLavander



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Music - Fandom
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLavander/pseuds/HoneyLavander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Turner meets up his favorite girl and has an important question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Yours

He took another long drag of his cigarette as he stud lead against the damp wall of the subway station in Montreal. As his cigarette desinagrated to a mear bud he through it to the ground stomping it with his red convers knowing that the bid could not start a fire but being sure it was not to happen. He felt satisfied with himself not having been discovered, yet not wearing a disguise. Disguises always made it seem like you were thing to hide, not wearing one made it less obvious.

The subway train arrived and he got on with the rest of the people, he seated himself at the far end of the cart where no one seemed to want to sit. He placed his guitar case between his legs leaning his head against it. As each stop passed the quite French chatter of the other passangers became a blur as he tried to listen for his stop name. 

When his stop finally came he quickly off popped his collar up to shield him from the cold weather outside and made his way up to the surface. Now with every step his left jacket pocket felt heavier, feeling almost unbearable as he neared the old record store. He was nervous to the point that his hands were sweating, but he convinced himself that it was normal to be nervous after all there was a chance he could be rejected.

He stopped in his tracks and shuck some sense in to his head, he was Alex Fucking Turner who would say no to him......there had been that girl in his second year of primary school who didn't want to go to the school dance with him.....and the one girl at secondary school.....  
He convinced himself to forget those memories, he wasn't going to be rejected he was certain.

Have peep talked himself enough he was finally ready to walk the last couple hundred meters to the front of the shop.His nervousness however returned once he was in front of shop door. Taking a deep breath he gripped the handle of the door and swung it open and entered.

"Bonjour bienvenue puis-je vou- Alex!" She screeched mid greeting and ran to him making him stumble as she jumped in to a hug. He gladly returned the hug as it gave him the chance to take in the scent that was uniquely her—Vanilla,coconut ,and hint of whiskey which had always struck him as odd as he knew she rarely touched alcohol.  
"I've missed ya" he sort of grumbled in to her hair she only tightens her grip on him as a responds. 

They hadn't seen much of each other with the popularity of the Arctic Monkeys rising even more and her having returned to Montreal after attending university in the UK then spending some time as a primary school kindergarten teacher.

Alex smiled rembering the time he had helped her out with chaperoning a school dance, granted he was probably one of the worst people for the job it had ended up pretty darn fun. And the kids had from then on ask 'When will Mister Alex come again?'.

Finally willing to let go of Alex for the moment being "Would you like some tea? Or something to eat? How did you even get to Montreal in the first place?" She question as she pulled Alex through the shop her French accent more obvious now then it had been back in the London.  
"Well I was actually gonna take ya out for lunch if your boss doesn't mind" he admitted she nodded happily.  
"He won't mind let me just tell him that I'm leaving" with that she let go of his hand and disappeared for a quick moment before reappearing taking Alex hand in her own entwining their fingers an dragging him out of the shop. 

Their day had been spent going window shopping in downtown Montreal and came to an end in the cities main park, the bare trees covered in Christmas lights. An the two of them siting on a bench under one of the trees. Alex took a deep breath before he spoke.  
"Hey ehm.....(y/n)..... So I've had this one song stuck in my head........a-and I want you to have it stuck in your head too"Alex studded , he was ready to just let himself fall face first in to a steaming pile of dog shit at that moment, this was not the time to become his shy old self again.  
"Okay, let's hear" she smiled eager to listen. Alex carefully removed his guitar from its case cleared his throat and began to play.  
"Baby I'm yours...." He sung the whole song, and (y/n) softly rocked her head from side to side enjoying the sound of Alex's voice. As he finished the song he held the guitar pick out to her from it dangling on a bright red string was a silver ring.  
"Hey (y/n) would ya be okay with officially being yours?" He ask shyly once again wanting to hide at because of how he presented himself he was twenty-eight for god sakes.  
Isabel stud up took the guitar from him placing it back I'm its case and he became worried that he had in fact been rejected, that was before she tackled him on to the snow grass showering him in kisses.  
"So is that a yes?!" Alex questioned she hastily nodded.  
"Of course it's a yes"


End file.
